


Accidental Demon Summoning

by lizurd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Christian Mythology, Demon, Gay, GoodOmens - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Satan - Freeform, aroace, aroacemc, aromanticmc, asexualmc, christianmythology, good omens - Freeform, incubus, notsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizurd/pseuds/lizurd
Summary: Daisy, an aromantic, asexual, teenager accidentally summons Asmodeus, the charming incubus.Hell ensues.Literally.It's not smutty it's literally about an aroace minor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, dear ones, to my baby.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." The man on the TV cliched to sensuous music. 

His near naked, skinny, white, companion whimpered his arms, tilting her head up for a snog. Daisy dropped her bowl of popcorn on the ground, making her family cat leap into the air with a yowl. Her brother reached over to hit her arm, and her mother tutted. The oblivious couple on the TV embraced under the pouring rain.

For her family, it was a beautiful and dramatic love story. For Daisy, it was a reminder of everything that was wrong with her. 

She scowled and spun on her heel, marching out of the room. Her big brother draped his arm over the couch to watch her leave. She could hear him crunching popcorn.

She stomped up the stairs of her terrace house, not caring if she woke the sleeping baby sister in the room below her. Her family knew that she didn't like romance movies, and they made sure that she knew she was wrong for being aroace. She didn't feel romantic love. She didn't think that the generic, white, flat-assed, guy that the magazines told her to like was hot. She'd never had one of those crushes that her friends obsessed over, she'd never had sex or kissed someone.

If they came to look for her, they'd check her room first. She couldn't mope in there.

There was her sister's room, but the toddler was sleeping. Her big brother's room was a den of stench and posters of skimpy female singers. It was a scientific fact that prolonged exposure to that room could send someone mad. Her mum's room was warm and soft a smelled good. But she was mad at her mum, she had to remember. There was the bathroom, but that was cold and the mirrors weren't the best thing when you wanted to feel better. Also. You know. People sat and shat and pissed and got naked in there. Her brother coated himself in his newest finding - axe body spray - and the entire room was rancid.

She arrived on the landing and looked around. It was so boring and normal. The classic setting. White walls, vanilla paintings and pictures of the family, a row of doors. Ugh.

She marched along the hall, ignoring all the bedrooms, and around the corner. With her jaw set in stone, she marched through the second TV room and up the set of small steps.

When a kindergartener had scraped the tiny house up, there'd been carpet and white walls. Now the carpet was grey and worn down to smooth black, and the walls covered in strange filth and peeling paint. Hidden behind a door in the most disused room of the house was the horror movie scene. As she stormed up, they moaned under feet.

She was sixteen, and big for her age. Not huge, but definitely not skinny. She had to shop in the plus size section of all the shops and the popular girls had teased her for not looking like them. (Oh, sorry Britanny, I do like hamburgers. Have fun with the wilted kale your personal chef packed you). That 'health' teasing had - oh, so healthy - led to an eating disorder. Now she didn't care what those assholes said. But the stairs held, and she marched up them into the storage room.

As she pushed open the door, the sound of the TV seemed to fade away. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

It was warm, at the top of the house, and smelled like dust and boxes and old perfumes. It was a good smell, almost like the smell of her gran. Boxes piled everywhere, on seats and on the ground and making war trenches up the walls. She pushed away two beside the door, marked CLOTHES and ANTIQUES, and into the middle of the floor. The planks below her creaked with every step, and she clenched her fists.

There was a garden chair with an overflowing box of books on top of it, and Daisy shoved them. Her palms came off three shades darker. She stepped back and slammed it with the knee of her ripped jeans. The pile shot away, collapsing on the ground in a cloud of dust and a thud. She leapt back from it, and thunked onto the sticky, old, chair.Daisy pulled her phone out of her pocket a flicked onto Tumblr. She scrolled through crusty memes and shitposts for a few minutes and opened her message app. The conversation titled Ash was already up, and she typed a message.

Ugh, crappy romance on downstairs save me.She tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for a reply. Read, and then the text bubble.

Nope can't. 

Too busy hanging with gf.

Holy crap!! Did you ask her out?

Hells yeah, and she said yes. 

Gtg.

Daisy let her arms slump, resting her head in her lap. Her eyes were prickling with the rash of tears that always came when she was going to lose someone. Ash had a girlfriend. Romance was stealing all her best friends and had been doing so since the fifth grade. Some days it was harder to ignore her friends leaving her. One day, they'd get married. They'd leave her for their husbands and wives and kids. She'd be an amazing godmother, but her friends wouldn't be there any more.

Her phone lit up a halo of blue light in the dark room. She was the only living thing in the room, hunched on a chair covered in rat shit. Daisy drew patterns in the dust with her toes, gouging pale marks through the rotting floor.

Her phone's screen blanked white in her hands."No-" Daisy jerked up, slamming the home button, but it was too late. The screen faded to black and died in her hands.

Daisy swore under her breath, slamming the power button. She'd had at least 40% charge before, what the hell was going?

Daisy dropped the glitchy brick and leant back, groaning. Bloody technology. Bloody romance. Bloody movie. Her foot hit the box she'd pushed off the chair, and she looked down. All shitty books. Oh hell no. There was almost nothing sadder than a sixteen-year-old sitting in the attic. Crying and hiding and reading some shitty paperback from a century ago was pathetic. She'd only written one piece of Dorian Gray fanfiction, and it had been good. 

She clicked the buttons on her phone, shoved it into her pocket, and stood up. There was so much tape on the box she didn't bother.

In the corner there as a box labelled 'Garden Tools' and she crossed over to it. Her dad had gardened, his stuff was still strewn through the attic even though he'd split years ago. There was only ratty duct tape on it, and she ripped it open. The sticky sound made her cringe. Daisy pulled the tape off her hand, then the other, then stomped on it. It stuck to her shoe. She decided to ignore it.

A rack of rusty tools gleamed in the half-light, with plastic handles blackened with age and grime. A spider had made its home between two prongs of a garden fork, and a trowel filled with mouse shit. A red handle at the back, not deadened with age. Daisy pushed aside the dirty instruments to draw out a curved, rusty, saw. 

The floorboards creaked as she crossed them, back to the book box. She knew that there were other boxes that were easier to open, but fuck that! Daisy was going to check the box.

She slipped the saw into the tape on the box. Daisy drew the saw along with a quiet hiss, with the tip in. Her short, red, hair fell forwards past her ears but she didn't push it back.

The knife jarred and stuck. Daisy frowned and tried to pull it through. It was immovable. She pushed it, then tried to pull it out. It was like the box had clamped its jaws shut on the knife and wanted to digest it. Daisy stomped and yanked it.

She stepped back and stomped her foot again. The saw vibrated in the box with less than three centimetres of rusted metal below the surface. She moved forward and stood over the box, with one foot on it and one on the ground, and yanked it as hard as she could. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, her muscles straining.

The knife gave and spun into the air. She stumbled back and fell against a pile of boxes. She fell against the cardboard wall with her legs scrabbling and her arms stretched wide. Tears pricked in her eyes, and she wiped them away. The saw had landed a few metres away from her, and she stood up."What the hell?" She narrowed her eyes.

All the rust had vanished from the blade, and the serrated teeth had turned into a long, smooth, dagger. The red, plastic, handle had turned into a metal hilt wrapped in leather."What the hell?"Daisy frowned and picked it up. It definitely wasn't the same saw as before.

Dagger in hand, she crossed to the box. She didn't care about the books any more.

The box was still and dark, black. Daisy bent over it again, keeping the knife by her side, and poked it. It was motionless.

It exploded with light, throwing her across the room. She shot through the air and landed on top of a pile of boxes. Daisy threw up her arms to shield her eyes from the light, it was brighter than anything she'd seen before and red. Heat washed over her in waves. The neckline of her shirt soaked. Her limbs turned to jelly and she could feel her brain melting. She gritted her teeth, her stomach contorting into knots.

The light turned off.

She took her hand away from her face. Smoke was rising from it, smoke that funnelled upwards and vanished before it hit the ceiling. Inside of the inferno was a shape.

Daisy whimpered, holding out the knife in front of her. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to fight. It was all a bad dream, she'd wake up in a second.

The smoke faded away, leaving -

Daisy screamed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Tries To Find Out What Eldritch Horror She Has Summoned.
> 
> Asmodeus Tries To Find Out Which Eldritch Horror Summoned Him.

It was tall, at least six and a half feet. Its skin was dark red and smooth, with thick, black, swirls and shapes like the stripes of a tiger. Muscles swelled under its skin, pushing it up into hills and valleys. It had the proportions of a Renaissance statue, with sweeping arms and legs and long fingers. It had a humanoid face, but its face was perfect. It had full lips, a straight nose, and hooded eyes. The eyes themselves were luminous yellow, with large pupils and no whites to them. Horns came out of its head, a foot long and swirling with razor-sharp points and edges. The figure was masculine and buck naked.

Daisy yelled, scrambling back across the cardboard boxes. Her back hit the wall and she tumbled off it. She landed in a pit of decay and rat shit.

"Let me look at you." The figure drawled. His voice was deep and melodic, with no discernible accent. It flowed from his mouth like honey and filled the entire room. Daisy lifted her head to look at him, trying not to let her eyes trail downwards. "Come out, let me see." His voice wasn't kind, but it was gentle somehow.

Daisy stood up and crawled back over the boxes. She dropped back to the ground and stared up at him. It was strange, standing before the creature like that. She knew that he could kill her in seconds if he wanted to. The saw/dagger was lying by his foot.

"Let me guess." The creature stepped out of the box and slunk closer to her. His shoulders relaxed, but he filled the entire room somehow. "Popular girls teased the fat virgin, so she summoned me to prove them wrong."

Daisy's mouth dropped. She tried to talk, but it came out as a pathetic squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"What are you?" She asked. The creature arched one of its eyebrows. It was bald, but there were dark streaks above its eyes. Piercings covered its face, eyebrow, mouth, and saturating its ears.

"My Satan, you are a pathetic little worm." It said, tilting its head. "I am an incubus."

Daisy laughed. She couldn't help herself. "A sex demon?"

The incubus lifted his head. "Yes. You summoned me, did you not? Take your clothes off, let's get it over with." He said, reaching over her, grabbing the back of her shit and starting to pull it off. 

She grabbed at it, and tried to wrench it away from the demon. Thank god she was still behind the boxes. Her face pressed again his smooth chest, the waxy, muscles millimetres from her cheeks. He smelt like vanilla and citrus and liquorice and fire.

"I'm aroace." She said. The incubus lifted his head.

"Names? Fine, but I'd prefer not to. I'm Asmodeus." He said, pulling at the jacket. Daisy yanked away from him, hitting the wall again.

"No, I'm aromantic and asexual." She said, stepping back. Asmodeus stepped back, his eyes flaring and his jaw dropping.

"Excuse me?" He said, as though she'd said she wanted to kill his grandmother. Could demons have grandmothers? Daisy had a sudden image of a large demon in a long, mauve, dress wearing a purple wig that trailed wisps of smoke.

"I don't want to fuck you." Daisy hissed, wrapping her arms around her chubby sides. The situation was almost laughable. She'd managed to summon an Incubus. The demon could kill her in seconds, and she was feeling brave. Reckless.

Asmodeus glared at her. "Why did you summon me, worm?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Me, an aroace, most definitely summoned an incubus." Daisy said. "I just opened that box and..."

"Right. Well." Asmodeus ran his hands down his stomach and hips, as though wiping sweaty palms on his shirt. Daisy looked away.

"There's clothes in that box. Could you-"

"Yes." Asmodeus crossed to the box and pulled out a skirt, then dragged it up his legs. It had been hers during that awful period with the eating shit and fit his narrow hips well. The muscular, red and black, legs coming out of the pale-pink skirt almost made Daisy laugh. Almost.

"So, can you bippity boppity back the fuck off to wherever you came from now?" She asked, looking away again. A demon, really? Had her brother been smoking pot up here? Asmodeus frowned.

"It's not that simple." He said, glancing around. "I need to...fulfil the needs of whoever summoned me before I leave."

"Go to hell," Daisy muttered, running her hands through her hair. The incubus stomped his foot.

"I can't!" He roared. Smoke poured off his horns and his eyes flared bright red, lighting up his darkened face. Daisy backed up, scooping up the knife. He recoiled. "What is that?"

Daisy glanced at it. "Sharp."

"I can sense light coming from it..." he murmured, reaching out a single finger. The nail was sharp and manicured, a pitch black claw. It touched the corner of the blade and he leapt back. Daisy could smell the smoke coming off him. "It's a godblade." He murmured.

"A what?" Daisy asked. The incubus burst into laughter.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face! It's an illusion, worm." He cackled. He clicked his fingers and the blade turned into dust. "We give them to people to make them feel like they're in control when we pertain to intercourse. But, of course, if they're a bit kinkier-"

"But you hand smoked..."

"Illusion," Asmodeus smirked, waving his fingers. Something slammed into Daisy's ankles and she tripped. She glared up at him from the ground, and he laughed. "It's an illusion, it's not there."

"What do you want from me?"

"The question is, worm, what do you want from me?" He asked. Daisy blinked, and when she opened her eyes the demon was holding a cigarette. He drew in a deep breath and bent towards, smoke trickling out the corners of his mouth. They weren't teeth, they were more like fangs.

"For you to fuck off," Daisy muttered. Asmodeus whiplashed up straight again.

"So, you want me to go but for me to go I need to fulfil your need. Usually, that's sex, but you are a puzzle, Worm." He said. Asmodeus cocked his head as though listening to something. "Daisy. That's a pathetic name. Worm has a nicer ring to it. Now, there must be something you want. Some...primal desire deeper than anything. Something that comes from your soul."

Daisy ran her hands through her hair. There were a few things. Friends to go back to normal, her dad to come home, her brother to get a girlfriend and stop hitting on all of hers...

"Nope." She said.

"What do you dream about. What naughty thoughts come to you in the dark of night?" Asmodeus persisted, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Believe me, you are a most boring and pathetic little worm. I want to be gone as much as you want it. This place..."

Daisy smirked. "Eating five tubs of ice cream? Without puking or gaining weight?" She suggested. The demon would do what she wanted, and ice cream was never a bad idea.

Asmodeus clicked his fingers. A portal, smokey and crackling with lightning, opened above Daisy. Five plastic tubs bounced onto the ground. The portal closed. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and glanced the other way, taking a long breath of smoke. Daisy stared at him.

"And this won't turn me into a demon or kill me or anything?" She asked. Asmodeus clicked his fingers.

"Smart girl. Now it's safe."

"I need a spoon to eat this." She said. Asmodeus raised one of his eyebrows.

"You are a useless, pathetic, thing." He said. He opened his mouth and reached in past rows of shining, sharp, white, teeth. Daisy watched with disgusted fascination as he pulled out a dessert spoon and handed it to her. "What?" He asked. "It's safe. I can't digest anything, so it's lava, condoms, and serving implements down there. Nice and sterilised."

Daisy shrugged, took the spoon, and peeled back the lid of the first tub. She dug her spoon in and lifted it up to her mouth. It was perfect, better than anything she'd ever had before. Holy shit.

"Where did you get this!?" She asked, shovelling it into her mouth. The demon shrugged.

"Angel shit."

Daisy stopped and glared up at him. His face was impassive as his stared at a spot on the back wall. His tail whipped back and forwards. "Interesting." She took another bite.

"You are a puzzle, worm." He said, drawing in the ash with his feet. Daisy paused and glanced up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"This is fine. It's normal, except without the sex." He muttered. He glanced down at her. "I'm fine, Worm. You're sure you don't want sex?"

"Jesus Christ!" Daisy yelled. "I didn't even want to summon you! Stop it!"

Asmodeus dropped his cigarette. "What do you mean, didn't want to summon me?"

"I opened the box. With a garden saw." Daisy took a slow mouthful of icecream from the fourth tub. "Then poof, poof, explosion, sex demon."

"Only someone who is bursting with an uncontainable want can summon me," Asmodeus said. 

"Is there someone else in the house? A man or a woman? You're a young one, aren't you, you can't be alone."

"My mum...my brother? My baby sister?"

"Right. I'll do one of them and pop back off to hell. Thanks, worm," Asmodeus said, turning towards the door. Daisy leapt to her feet.

"What! No! My sisters a baby and my brother's not gay! And... and it's so gross if you 'do' my mum, that's wrong." She yelled, grabbing Asmodeus' arm. It was warm, warmer than normal skin, as though fire ran through his veins instead of blood. The demon spun, yellow eyes burning red with rage and horror.

"Do not touch me, worm!" He snarled. Daisy let go. "How old is your brother?" Asmodeus asked. His eyes were narrow.

"Eighteen," Daisy whispered, backing up. She was alone in the attic with a bloodthirsty demon who could kill her at any moment. Asmodeus nodded.

"That's fine."

"He likes girls." She warned.

Asmodeus closed his eyes for a moment, and his body changed. His narrow hips widened, his tight pecs drooped outwards, his muscular waist contracted. His strong jaw softened, his lips filled out, his eyes widened. His legs lengthened and became curvy. Asmodeus was a woman, curvy and beautiful, with assets to rival Kate Upton. And shirtless. She closed her eyes and pointed to the box. 

"Please don't." She muttered as the demon slipped a far-too-short top on.

"You can't command me," Asmodeus smirked. Daisy narrowed her eyes - she'd commanded the demon when she'd asked for ice cream.

"Sit down, Asmodeus." She said. Asmodeus' legs jerked, spasming out. She staggered over to a box, her knees buckling. She tried to claw upwards into a standing position, but it didn't work. Within seconds, the succubus was sitting down. She stared at her human commander.

"You wanted that, and I obeyed. What...power is this?" She whispered. Daisy grinned. Her hearts desire...

"We're going to have a lot of fun." She said. Asmodeus screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Must I wear this guise?" Asmodeus moaned, picking at her dress. It was floral, and baggy enough to cover the demons wings and tail. She was picking her way downstairs, behind Daisy, the noise TV still rendering Daisy's family oblivious to the gateway to hell that had been opened in their attic. Daisy spun, and glared at Asmodeus.

"Yes. Shut up." She hissed. Asmodeus rolled her eyes, and kept walking. She paused outside Daisy's brothers' room, and shuddered. It was a mess of schoolbooks, lego, and clothes.

"Thank you for persuading me away from that...pubescent flesh-sack." She said. Daisy turned again.

"That's my brother!"

"I'm aware of your predicament."

Daisy kept walking, along the hall and into her own room. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't as gross as her brothers. Incarus picked up a pair of underpants, and sniffed them. Daisy pulled them away and shoved them into her wash-basket, pushing some of her clothes under her bed - mainly baggy, black, shirts and jeans. Incarus watched her.

"How...drab those rags are. You really feel the need to cover yourself up every day?" She asked, disdainful.

"I mean, yeah." Daisy plugged her laptop in and stacked a couple of dishes. "You kind of have to."

"Why? Surely you find other people's bodies fascinating, that's why Incubi are so loved. I cannot personally see the appeal of humans, or for what you need us ."

Daisy popped a stick of gum in her mouth. "You mean sex."

"Yes." Incarus shifted a shirt towards her. "You missed this."

"Honestly, I can't see the appeal either. Why would you want to - put that down!"

Asmodeus dropped her diary as though she'd been hit. "What is that?"

"It's nothing." Daisy knew that she was almost as red as Asmodeus. "I can control you, right?"

Asmodeus bit her lip and stared at Daisy.

"Tell me!"

Her face went white, and her cheeks bulged. Under her dress, Asmodeus' muscles were tense. "Alright fine!" She spat, panting. "You can control me! The longer I stay here, the more under your sway I become! That's why we don't like to visit the same person more than once."

"Ha!" Daisy punched the air. "A super-powerful demon, at my control! This is better than your job, right?"

Asmodeus rolled her eyes and sat down, crossing her legs and staring at the ceiling. "Depends who you ask, mortal."

Daisy smirked. "You're mine, bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do demons need to eat?" Daisy broke the corner off a block of chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail. "Mm. This is the best, so smooth and creamy."

She watched her slave out the corner of her eye. He'd traded the frumpy old dress in for her deceased grandmother's saggy knickers, squares of ancient, stretched, elastic with distinct bulges that her gran hadn't had, that he'd pegged around the waist. He was lounging on her bed, lying on his back and lashing his tail.

"You know, my ceiling's really not that interesting." Daisy spun on her office chair and scooted it over to him. He folded his arms and tried to burn a hole in the roof with his eyes. "So you're gonna ignore me now? Okay." She popped her lips and swung in a circle.

"What's hell like?" She dug her feet into the ground and leant forward. "Come on, you know you wanna talk to me. I'm the only one who's around."

Asmodeus turned his head. "I can lie here without speaking until your lineage rots in the earth, until man has leant to care, until every child is grown and every building crumbled. I can lie on this bed until it crumbles beneath me and I lie on the floor, then I can lie there in silence until the house falls around my head and still I will lie under its remains until I am buried so far under the ever-turning earth that Satan can stretch up and bring me home." He growled. He shifted his hips and returned to the ceiling.

"Wow. Edgy, dude, that was edgy. So are you, like, one of those emo demons? The ones that are all about doom and gloom and have never petted a baby and held a dog? Or the other way round, whatever." Daisy poked his arm. "Ow! That's hot!"

"I burn with the fires of hell. Now fuck me and I can return to my domain." He didn't look at her.

"No." Daisy snorted, staring at him. "I told you, that's not my hearts desire of whatever you were talking about." The smell of ash and petrol filled the room, like a fire that had just had been doused with gas. Asmodeus whipped his tail again, his muscles clenched. "So. What's hell like?"

He turned, sneering. "You tell me, worm, we're already here." He snarled, launching up. "Let me go home!"

"No!" Daisy stomped, vaulting to her feet. "You can't force me. I'm your master."

"I am a demon from the inner circle of hell," Asmodeus thundered, standing. His eyes burnt with fire, the smell of flames rose in the room, his tail curling through his thighs and twisting down his leg like a vine. "I have stared at sights that would drive most mortals mad, I have suffered more than you can ever know, I have bowed before Satan and stood in Her presence without running mad. For me to be bested by a human is more than you should ever have dared to presume."

Daisy broke off another square of chocolate. "So you're edgy."

"What? No!"

"Ha! You're an edgy, dumbass, sex toy who's trapped on earth!" Daisy spun around on her chair and threw the empty wrapper at him. It combusted and tiny sparks settled on the carpet. She stomped them out.

"No!" Asmodeus' tail snaked out and flicked into the air. "Shut up!"

"I compel you, as your master, to tell me if you've ever listened to My Chemical Romance." Daisy crowed.

His face spasmed. "Once! Twice!" He launched himself up. "It's a catchy beat, okay?" He roared.

"This gets better and better." She cackled. Asmodeus hid his face in his hands.

Someone knocked on the door. Daisy threw herself off the chair and at the closet, flinging it open. Asmodeus gaped at her and shook his head. She pointed. He stomped his foot. The person knocked again-

The door opened. "Daisy?" It was her brother.

"I can explain!" She shrieked, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him towards the door. He was taller than her, but she was wider than him. "You're just drunk!"

"Who is this?" He pushed her away. She thudded into the wall and covered her eyes in her hands.

"I don't believe we've met." Asmodeus' voice was...human. Female. Husky and seductive. Daisy peeked through her fingers. A tall girl wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans was standing in front of him. Even through the rumpled fabric Daisy could see her ample chest and tight curves - if anything, it made the girl hotter. She had soft eyes and dark skin, fluffy hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm Lily."

"Yes!" Daisy's eyes flickered to the Harry Potter book behind Asmodeus. "This is Lily! She's new at school! We're friends, I have a friend! She just came over. Through the front door."

"I'm Darren." He pushed his hands through his hand and tucked a thumb into his belt loop. His cheeks were turning pink. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." She purred, twisting a lock of hair in her long fingers. "Seventeen next month."

"I'll keep an eye out for you." Darren winked.

Daisy grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him towards the door, locking it behind him. She glared at Asmodeus, who had swollen back up into a semi-naked demon. He shrugged and licked his lips.

"We're going to bed. I can't deal with you right now. And tomorrow we're sending you to hell, little edgelord. I'm done with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy was shaken awake. She rolled over. It was freezing cold but she was warm under her covers. A soft breeze was blowing around the room.

She jerked up, rubbing her eyes. Asmodeus recoiled. "Is the window open?" She croaked.

He shook his head. "No."

"I can see it. Right there. Are you running away?" She arched her arms over her head and yawned. Outside she could see stars dotting the night sky, sprinkled between the silhouette of her oak tree. "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not." Asmodeus had somehow hidden his horns in a SnapBack and was wearing her brother's baggiest hoodie and track pants. "Do you happen to have a car that you wouldn't miss?"

"Tell me the truth." Daisy pulled the blankets under her chin. "That's an order." Her eyes were crusty and blurry, Asmodeus' red skin looked darker and his muscles less defined.

"Fine!" He slapped the chair. "I'm running away! I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to find someone trying to summon an incubus and then I'll be allowed back into hell since you're obviously not up for-"

"Cool. Take me with you." Daisy stretched again. Her Pikachu onesie was tight around her chest and belly, but it was big enough to hide a slightly shrunken demon. "You can have my pyjamas."

"Really?" Asmodeus glanced up at her. "No. No, you're not getting me like that. You're not coming with me."

"Can you drive?" Daisy pushed the covers aside. Her room was Antarctic-level ass-freezing cold. "Did you bring, like, a cold version of hell here?"

"I can't drive and no. There is no cold version. Heaven is irritatingly balmy." Asmodeus tossed his head. "And since. I cannot technically refuse you, pack a bag. You humans like that sort of thing, right? I once visited this guy -"

Daisy threw a stray sock at him. She was escaping. Escaping from her boring life, from her brother and sister and mother and no father. She'd have to come back eventually but fuck it, they couldn't stop her. She had an immortal edgelord with her. Tipping her school bag out with one hand, she scooped up underwear and black shirts and stretchy jeans. Her entire outfit was predictable and basic, but she loved it. Asmodeus leaned against the wall and watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm ready." She turned, exhaling and running her sweaty palms down her shirt. "Let's do this."

Asmodeus shrugged. He strode across the room to the open window and launched himself out. Daisy hurled herself over to it, palms on the window sill, and squinted into the darkness.

"Are you...uh...are you alright?" She yelled. Asmodeus' silhouette shifted and his hands blazed with sunlight. It filled his face with shadows, his clothes were sunken with darkness. The flare dissipated into the night, fleeing the shadows. Asmodeus was beaming.

"Come on!" He yelled through the darkness. "Throw your bag!"

Daisy stared into the darkness. She could see vague shapes, the tree looming in front of the moon knife sharp in front of it all. Asmodeus seemed to be glowing. Daisy grinned back and hurled her bag out the window.

It landed with a soft thump. Her laptop was wrapped in a jacket, her phone sandwiched in the middle of her bras. Asmodeus shifted below, rays of light spilling from the parts of his body that weren't obscured. Daisy slung one leg over the window sill.

"You'll catch me, right?" She yelled. Asmodeus' glowing head bobbed.

"Of course."

Daisy pushed her other leg out, standing on the window sill. The wooden frame of the glass dug into her back. Wind rushed past her face, cutting through her thin jeans and staining her nose red. Asmodeus glinted below, pacing back and forth on the inky grass. Her toes prickled. 

She was about to jump out a second-storey window on the off-chance that a sex demon that she'd met that afternoon was going to catch her. She pressed her fingers into the cold brick walls on either side of the window.

The fall was short, a flash of brick, wind slamming her face, her lungs crushed with fear so tight that she couldn't scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster Gay Kidnapped Local Dumbass

Daisy thudded into the demon's burning arms and flopped to the ground. She rolled, coming to a stop only once her clothes had been covered in dead, white, grass.

She stood up and brushed the seat of her pants. "Thanks for the gentle landing." She muttered, twisting to stare at her posterior.

Asmodeus folded his hands. "It's not my fault that your form is weak, little worm." He turned towards the night sky, staring into the stars. "Let's steal a car."

"What? I didn't -" Daisy was cut off as Admodeus wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and yanked her towards their carport. She could feel her black hoodie growing uncomfortably hot, starting to smoke with his excitement. The scent of burning cotton filled her nose. "Dude! Ow!"

Asmodeus was a demon set free. He broke into a run across the dark grass, releasing her to cartwheel. He glowed golden, making the air around him sizzle and his clothes smoke. Daisy followed behind, keeping to the shadows and watching the demonic sparkler light up the lawn. A misstep set a patch of grass on fire, Daisy stomped it down.

"Do you own a car?" He hissed. His mouth glowed like a furnace, his teeth black coals. "Or should we..."

"Az?" Daisy followed his gaze. "Oh HELL no. No way!"

"Daisy..." His voice was strangled. "I think I'm in love!"

Daisy rolled her entire head, her eyes weren't enough. "Fine. But if we get caught, you kidnapped me and I'm an innocent victim who was carrying several thousand dollars that you then stole and now need to pay me back. Also, I'm suing you for emotional trauma. And I'm keeping the car."

It was her neighbour's car, a grouchy, misogynistic teenage boy who'd been given it after he crashed his brand new Maserati. The bright red Fiat 500 convertible as Asmodeus's leg and the demon's head would stick several centimetres out of the top, but he was staring at it as though all his problems had just been solved. Far more enamoured than the specky git would ever be with anything outside of Pewdepie.

Asmodeus flicked his hand at her, the tip sparking. He bent over, opening his glowing mouth.

Glowing, orange, lava slopped out, slumping onto the ground and solidifying into the shape of the poop emoji. Daisy leapt back as Asmodeus plunged his hand in, the hoodie turning to smoke. He drew out a miraculously intact plastic key and tossed it to Daisy.

"Wha-" she batted it onto the ground and nudged it with her foot. The car chirped. 

Asmodeus leapt for the door handle like he was a con artist being granted access to the vault of the rich family whose son he was pretending to be. He wrapped his long fingers around the steering wheel, muttering. Smoke wrapped the leather, golden streaks winding through Asmodeus's hoodie and the roof. His head was bent, squished against the top, his grin the size of Australia.

"Goofball." Daisy opened the door and tossed his tail back to him. There was a button the ceiling, which she pushed. The roof slotted back, folding in on itself. Asmodeus' face burned like a sun, seering himself onto the back of her irises. His eye sockets filled with fire, his bones shone black under his liquid skin.

And the demon drove the teenage girl into the night, in a stolen car.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this last year so the writing isn't that great at the start, bear with me it gets better.


End file.
